


Under Covers

by porgletsfordinner



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And she needs it now, Angst and Humor, Because I can't do porn without plot, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Leia's had enough of the dancing around, Mutual Pining, Omega Rey, On a mission to teach Hux about fashion, Porn With Plot, Sharing a Bed, She needs action, Undercover, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porgletsfordinner/pseuds/porgletsfordinner
Summary: Rookie agent Rey isn’t afraid to take on any mission. She’s seen her fair share of fights, shed blood and spilled some of her own, and is determined to shatter any record in her way. As far as the perfect agent bingo goes, she’s ticking every mark. That is, until now.Because this time,this timeshe's not alone.In which Rey and Ben are undercover agents who hate each other, and Leia gives them a mission which calls for them faking a relationship to survey a suspect.





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ali_Sydney2230](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali_Sydney2230/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY FANTASTIC BETA !
> 
> When I asked her what her favorite tropes were, she told me 'Sharing a bed trope, enemies to lovers trope, fake relationship trope, forced to work together trope,' so I took all of them and made it into this little undercover au ! All the tropes are here sweetheart ! I know it's not much, but I hope you'll still like it !
> 
> The Seven Year Itch udpates this week too....

Rey doesn’t like this. Doesn’t like the way he makes her feel more precious than she’ll ever be, makes her feel like his arms are the only home she wants to go back to, makes her feel like she finally, finally belongs somewhere, with him. But most of all, she doesn’t like the way her heart beats when he whispers in her ear, gently pressing soft kisses down on her neck ‘ Say it, Rey.’ She always shudders, because then she always whimpers ’ Fuck me, Alpha.’ _and he does. And he does. And he does._

 

When Leia had summoned her to her office for an emergency meeting, this isn’t what she had in mind. At first, she thought she was going to get fired for that one guy she had shot in the leg when he had tried to run away five days ago, and she had mentally listed the benefits of his arrest and had figured a full length speech as to why she was a good agent while waiting in her Operation Manager’s office.

  
‘ It’s alright, You can do it. Just breathe Rey, breathe….’

  
‘ Breathing isn’t going to help you.’

  
Rey’s stomach clenches and she tenses in her seat. She knows that voice all too well, and the way it makes her heart flutter in her chest ? She knows it too. What in Hell is Ben Solo doing on this floor ? He never comes up from his gloomy basement where he works in, unless for that one time where she had seen him attend the Office’s Christmas party for a whole half an hour before finding an excuse to leave.

She had asked her friend Rose, being a maintenance worker herself if she knew him at all.

  
‘ He has his own office, so I don’t come across him often. He’s quite the Solo guy.’ Rey rolled her eyes and Rose smiled coyly.

  
‘ And an Alpha, but you already know that right ?’ She nudged Rey’s shoulder, earning another disapproving look. They spent the remaining of the evening laughing and drinking eggnog, definitely not talking about Ben Solo.

  
And Rey had left it at that. She didn’t know him and he didn’t know her. She has heard rumors then, going around the office. ’ Didn’t you know ? He’s been demoted some time ago, and if he hadn’t been related to Leia he’d have been fired.’ ’ He sure has it easy, with both his parents working for the agency, everything’s offered to him on a silver platter. And he’s an Alpha at that.‘

Rey didn’t give a damn about rumors, but still, she had wondered if these were true.

The door closes behind her, and she shudders. Not because she’s afraid of him, no one can reduce her to fear she has decided, but because she can feel her neck starting to prickle and her restrain critically thinning down as he walks up to her.

Ben Solo Organa, born in a legendary family, with the blood of the Skywalker flowing down his veins, turned into a legend because he failed to become one of his own. Because he didn’t become the one they expected him to be. He had everything and he threw it all away, Rey could never understand that. She lifts her chin up to bore her eyes into his, defying him to hold her gaze. It sends a pang of emotion through her, how beautiful he is. His mouth twitches in the faintest smile, and his eyes wander to the desk in front of them, then back at her.

  
‘ Nervous ?’

  
His voice is soft, gentle, and yet Rey knows he’s preening at seeing her like this, treading on the thinnest ice of her goddamn life.

  
‘ Didn’t know you were still working here, after what happened ? They really value lineage more than skills don‘t they.’

She snipes, hating herself for it a second after. He clenches his jaw and his eyes narrow.

  
‘ If they did value lineage more than skills, you wouldn’t even be here.’

  
Her fists wring her pantsuit, gripping so hard her knuckles turn white. God he’s awful. This should be classified information, even for him. She hates the way it gets to her, the way his mouth digs up truths she’d rather forget. Try as she might, she can’t seem to swallow the big lump that has set in her throat, and when she speaks again her voice sounds tighter than she would want.

  
‘ Why are you here Solo ?’

  
She lifts up her head and sees him awkwardly standing near the chair on the opposite side of her, as far as he can manage in the stuffed office. His eyes are on her, intent, blazing with an anticipation that stirs _something_ deep inside her, and she shivers. She bites down on her lips and turns away from him, still hearing the whispered words falling from his lips.

  
‘ To see you, Rey.’

  
A moment later, he pulls the chair toward him and sits down next to her. That’s when it hits her, hard and brisk. It seeps under her skin and she _burns_ as her whole being drowns into his scent. She needs more, so much more. Her eyes fall on his hands, absent mindedly fumbling with the hem of his jacket. Big, big hands, big enough to encompass her waist, pull her against him, hold her in place. Strong Alpha hands. A shiver runs down her spine and she recoils. Stupid hormones with her accomplice eyes and traitorous brain.

She huffs, but then forgets herself and inhales deeply through her nose, her eyes fluttering shut. It’s too dangerous. Their smells collide and suddenly, she feels his scent fill the gaps in her own, and hers doing the same for him. They seem to align, to bring everything back where it belongs, and to shake everything all the same. Trying to find harmony, to meld with the other.

And for a second, Rey feels like she could let them.

 

The door flows open and Leia storms inside. Without realizing, Rey has moved closer to Ben and their knees are almost touching. They both jolt at the sound and hastily scramble away, their chairs scraping on the floor as they do, as if they have been caught doing something incredibly indecent.

  
Leia is already talking to someone, her voice loud and cheery.

  
‘ And for the love of God Poe please, ask Finn on a date instead of me ! I’m old but not blind, I can see that little dancing you’re doing around each other !’

Rey smiles at that, oh now she can’t wait to get out of here to gush with Finn about what just happened ! Leia shuts the door behind her and walks toward her desk, holding a file in her hands. Rey’s heart sinks. What if it’s her file ? Oh God it looks like her file, how could she know they all look the same ! Her mind is racing when Leia interrupts her thoughts. 

‘ Alright then--’ she makes to sit down but stops mid way, as if struck by lightning. Oh my god this is it. Rey feels like she’s going to die of nervousness until Leia finally settles down on the chair behind her desk, her nose twitching. You have a speech Rey, it’s alright, it‘s a great speech. She tells herself, desperate. She risks a glance at Ben and if anything he looks utterly annoyed by this whole situation. She purses her lips and looks back at Leia.

  
‘ You two are affiliated to a new mission.’ Rey lets out a sigh in relief. It‘s as if she feels Ben‘s eyes on her but before she can check Leia‘s pursuing.

  
‘ We think we’ve found one of the highest ranked members of The First Order in North Carolina, Armitage Hux. It seems like he’s moved here under Snoke‘s orders, but we don‘t know as to why yet.‘

She opens the file before them and points to a man wearing shorts far too wide for his scrawny legs and black flip flops. He’s lanky, red headed, and appears almost harmless to Rey, until Leia shows them another photo. Here he’s wearing a tight, black suit, and he’s standing fiercely next to an older man in golden robes. His stance is that of a general, and his eyes those of a murderer. Rey doesn’t even flinch, instead she feels a deep, resolved need to prove herself build up in her. Leia stares at them, a thoughtful expression on her face. ‘ You will be going undercover as a couple in the house facing his.’

  
Rey just about chokes when she hears the news. And then immediately rebuffs the idea.

  
‘ Leia it’s crazy, he’s an alpha and a tech guy, he’s never done any fieldwork, and you know I’m--’

  
‘ Perfectly capable of staying professional and assuring his security while he hacks into their system.’

  
Leia’s eyes are resolute, and Rey sees in them that there’s no way out of this. No way out of-- She turns toward Ben and their eyes meet. A thrill rips through her as his scent overflows her senses, and she’s so so close to whimpering at how good he smells that she bites her lips.

  
‘ It’s the best way to survey him. Hux must believe you’re in love. The security of our country depends on it, as well as your own. I’ll mail you the mission report this evening, pack your bags cause you’re moving in tomorrow.’

  
Hell that country‘s doomed. And she is too.

* * *

 

It’s about as simple as Leia said it would be. They hop on a taxi, move in their new house, and suddenly Rey lives with the last man she’d thought she’d be living with : Ben Solo. Or should she say, Kylo Ren. They both have code names, so from now on she’ll call him Kylo and he’ll call her Kira. Simple.

Except it’s awkward from the start. The taxi had already picked up Ben at his apartment before coming to get Rey, and when she ducked her head to get inside, his massive figure was filling half the cab. They awkwardly nodded at each other, as if agreeing on remaining silent for the remainder of the ride. Rey knew the second the car would stop, she’d be Ben Solo’s loving girlfriend.

  
And an hour or so later, the house came in sight. It’s a great house, welcoming and warm, it has a little garden with fully grown trees and a pair of sun loungers. Rey wonders if it has a pool too but quickly collects herself when she sees Ben move past the car.

He has his fists clenched firmly around both their luggage, his eyes fixed to the ground. Even with her increased dose of suppressants, she can still smell how angry and nervous he is over this whole mission. And to be honest, she is too. He puts their things down and his head perks up, startling her out of her thoughts. He holds her gaze for a moment, his mouth working as if he was in deep thought, and then strides toward her.

Rey’s heart bolts in her chest as his hand tentatively reaches for hers, his finger grazing against her thumb. Gently, his hand slides into her own, spreading her finger open and then closing around them. His whole hand engulfs her tiny one, and when Rey looks up at him, his lips are slightly trembling. She smiles, intertwines their fingers, and squeezes.

 

It’s not too hard, playing pretend. Rey’s already a pretty smiley person, so she just has to be herself. Ben on the other hand, is putting up considerable efforts. He’s tense, bitter, and swears an awful lot. _'It’s only been a week, it’ll take time for us to acclimate.'_ She thinks as she sees him nearly throwing his chair in fury.

  
‘ Calm your tits, Solo. We don’t have enough furniture to be picky.’

  
‘ That’s a shame, we could have went fucking shopping.’ He grunts between his teeth.

A thing Rey’s learned right away, is that when you’re undercover there’s no time off. No lunch break, no day off, no weekend. They’re surveying Hux 24/7, only ever going out to get the mail, and it’s driving both of them insane. Rey tries to meditate when she feels like she’s about to burst, and Ben ? Ben is dramatic as hell.

He causes a ruckus, stomps around the living room, does the dishes-- which is mostly why Rey tries to get on his nerves when she doesn’t want to do them herself-- and takes cold showers almost everyday. Rey’s still unpacking their things in the house when she notices him scowling at his computer screen, chewing on the inside of his cheek. She frowns, then looks out the French window. The Moon is rising in the night sky, its soft light bathing their garden-- and highlighting Hux’s house.

Rey purses her lips. She can see light flowing out his windows. He’s in there. Her blood starts to boil in her veins. She’s so close, so close to proving herself, finally. She could just cross her yard, knock on his door, pull the trigger and--

‘ _Omega._ ’

  
Her head snaps to Ben, her eyes wide and lost. He’s standing now, his brows furrowed and his gaze penetrating. He knows what she thought, he senses what she wants to do, he sees the hope and the dread she feels. Without saying anything, he closes the distance between them. Rey’s heart throbs in her chest and she cranes her neck to look at him. He breathes, a little too quickly, a little too messily.

  
‘ I feel it too.’

  
She averts her eyes, only for a second, because then she can’t stop looking at him.

  
‘ Ben….’

  
Her voice is barely a whisper, a breath he catches hungrily with his lips.

  
‘ It’s _Kylo_ now.’

  
She stills and his eyes fall to her lips. Then his scent shifts, into something she‘s never smelled before. Something primal. Something Dark. Something she needs.

  
She blinks and he‘s gone. He’s muttering something about going to take a shower and shuts the bedroom door behind him. Rey’s knees are shaking. She falls on the chair he was in, still reeling from what just happened. His smell is everywhere, and unwillingly, she drowns into it.

  
Fucking biology.


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so surprised by all your kudos and comments, you're fantastic readers and I love you !

‘ That bastard !’ He blurts out the morning after while Rey is still adding one more spoon of honey to her tea. She bites down on her buttered toast, looking at him curiously.

  
‘ Does his lineage disappoint you too, or is it just mine ?’

  
For a fleeting moment, he seems lost, but then his mouth sets and his eyes stop scanning the screen to look at her.

  
‘ Yours never did.’

  
Her breath catches in her throat along with the bit of bread she was chewing on, her mouth slackening in bewilderment. He stares at her, his chest heaving as he breathes through his nose, his jaw still tight, and then he’s not looking at her anymore. She sees his eyes reading something on the screen, and her chest tightens. Here. Here’s one thing she doesn’t like, him not looking at her. Her gaze drops to her tea, steaming in her hand. It smells hot, sweet, delicious. But not as delicious as Ben’s scent. For Fuck’s sake. She shudders and takes a sip, almost burning her tongue, and leans toward Ben over the table to take a look at what’s making him so sullen.

  
‘ What is it then ?’ She says, her eyes catching his for only a second. He wipes a hand across his face as if he’s never been more distressed in his entire life-- she highly doubts it-- and slumps back in his chair. 

  
‘ He’s put us under monitoring-- all of us, the whole neighborhood is surveyed ! The fucker’s got himself a new pair of thermal sensitive goggles ! He can see--’

  
‘ Everyone.’ She mutters, blowing cold air onto her warm drink.

 

  
‘ Yeah, and anywhere too.’ A pause then ‘ Rey, we need to sleep in the same bed tonight. And every night from now on.’

 

In a breath, all the air rushes out of her body. She swallows, her heart throbbing in her chest, pulsating in her veins, beating soundly in her ears. He seems to hear it too, because then he drags his chair away from her, his voice barely restrained.

  
‘ He needs to believe that we’re-- That you--’ he stiffens, his gaze falling anywhere but on her. ‘ That we’re not faking all of this.’

  
She raises her head, not even trying to argue with what she knows is the only way for them to remain undercover.

 

Nodding, she whispers.  
‘ For the country.‘

  
He nods too.  
‘ For the country. ‘

 

 

It’s okay. Sleeping with Ben Solo is not a big deal. It’s so okay that Rey doesn’t even think about it before it happens.

She goes on a morning run, not because she’s nervous or trying to empty her mind, just because she wants to take a better look at the neighborhood, Thorough, that’s what she is. On her way back, she doesn’t listen to the usual jolly country tunes she knows the lyrics of by heart, but to the only piece of Classical music that’s on her phone, the same shrieking violins that she’d heard Ben dive into when she was under the shower and he thought she wouldn’t hear him. Except that Rey’s just like Poirot, minus the mustache. Not a detail escapes her notice. She grins as she picks up the mail and walks back in the house.

  
‘That’s right, I see through you Ben,’ She thinks while she takes off her shoes. ‘ don’t even need those thermal sensitive goggles !‘

  
She giggles as she enters the kitchen. Instead of making herself a healthy broccoli and sprouts smoothie for her morning snack, she makes black coffee just the way Ben likes it, and it’s bitter, just like him. She glances at her watch. 10.13 a.m. Sipping absent mindedly on the hot coffee, she counts in her head the hours that remain between now and--.

She checks the time again. To her surprise, it’s the same as it was a second before. She sighs, sits down on Ben’s chair, and closes her eyes. The remainder of the day is as deprived of thoughts of her fellow agent as it started. She doesn’t think about him. Not one bit. Not at all. Not all the time at least. But most of it….

  
She rubs her eyes tiredly. Each hour that passes is longer than the one before, and the time she waits for Ben is light years from anything she‘s waited for before. Not like she’s waiting for him, not really. Silence, both in the bedroom and in her mind.

  
Oh alright she’s might have been expecting this moment, a tiny bit, a little more than that at times. Fighting as much to stay awake as to push these thoughts away, she climbs on the bed and sits down cross legged. While sending her daily report to Leia, she can’t help but think that if that isn’t some high conspiracy Leia put up, Rey doesn’t know what it is.

She stretches on the bed like a newborn kitten, putting a hand over her mouth as she yawns loudly. Her eyes are a little glassy as she tries to blink her weariness away, looking hazily around. The bedroom she picked to be their fake, love cocoon, is so similar to the home she could only see in dreams, with big, thick grey blankets covering freshly washed sheets, dark ancient nightstands and the start of a pile of dirty laundry at the foot of the bed. It isn’t fancy, it’s not even pretty, because it’s first and foremost a stakeout, not a honeymoon resort. But now, through Rey’s half lidded eyes, it almost looks like home, _their_ home, and for the briefest moment, she wants it to be true.

She sighs heavily, letting her whole body collapse on the fluffy covers. Ben had been out of sight for most of the day, more than usual that is, probably locked up in his quarters, causing a ruckus, stomping around and taking cold showers. Rey laughs at the thought as she sprawls on the bed, burying her head deeper into the soft pillows. And for a second, she’s pleased to find her mind drifting to something else but him, to the shadows she sees when she dreams of her parents. Her eyelashes flutter shut as she feels sleep slowly claiming her, an unrelenting loneliness wrapping her thoughts in a gentle and soft darkness.

She sees an ocean, melting in a Milky way full of stars. It’s dark even with the thousand suns burning across the galaxy, and yet she still knows where she is. She’s aware. She can feel the waves breaking against the rocky shores, misting her bare legs before they‘re pulled back to the depths of the ocean. The sound feels distant, muffled, as if it were rewinded along the waves. Then she hears something else, further into the night. A voice. _His_ voice.

’ Rey. ‘ The ocean crashes onto the island, and her whole body shivers. She spreads her legs on the bed, her toes curling around the sheets.

‘ You’re still pushing it back, this feeling. ‘

  
‘ I’m not. ‘ Her lips mouth silently, breathless.

  
‘ You are….I know, Rey. --Say it.’ He’s getting nearer, so close that She can feel his breath on her skin. The stars around them black out one by one as she closes her eyes to see him into the darkness.

  
‘ _Alpha_ ….’ her voice is less than a whisper, as if the call came from far beyond her throat. Something deep inside her is calling for him, is aching to see him cross this threshold, is desperate to hear him whisper back….

  
‘ Rey ?’

  
Her eyes snap open and she sits bolt upright. She looks up to the door, and her heart jolts in her chest. He’s standing there, staring at her with an indecipherable expression on his face. He looks about as half asleep as she is, in his old oversized sweater, his black khakis pants, and terrible terrible dark rings under his eyes.

She’s never seen him looking more brooding before. And Ben Solo, broods _a_ _lot_.

If she didn’t know any better, she’d even say that he looks more murderous than the mass murderer living next door. Maybe he should be the one under her supervision. She crawls toward the end of the bed to get up, her gaze lifting to meet his as a small smile plays at her lips.

  
‘ It’s Kira now.’

  
He swallows, the tension in his shoulder loosening up a bit. then runs a hand through his hair, nodding stiffly.

  
‘ Yeah right, I’m sorry I--, Hux was watching a fucking documentary about cat’s sleeping habits that lasted longer than the whole Hobbit trilogy.’

  
‘ The one on Channel five ? With the cat that eats while sleeping ? I’ve recorded it.’

  
He seems puzzled for a moment, way too tired to think or talk, so she quickly adds.

  
‘ I wanted to see it after this-- after our mission is….over. ’

  
‘ Oh.’

  
They remain silent, first listening to their watches ticking the minutes away, then engaging in a breath holding competition without even knowing it. He’s still standing in the doorway, gripping the seam of his sleeve like a lifeline when he finally breathes out, his gaze flickering away from her.

  
‘ I’m going to change, it won’t be long.’

  
She nods as her eyes follow him to the bathroom adjacent to their bedroom. Right before going in, He turns back and glances at her over his-- oh so massive-- shoulder.

  
‘ Pumpkin.’

  
‘ What ?’

  
‘ That’s the cat’s name, the one that eats while sleeping. Looks like Frieskies make better beds than Whiskas, figured that much after watching him try different kibbles for hours.’

  
He huffs out a laugh, nibbles on his bottom lip and disappears into the bathroom, shutting the door so fast behind him that he can’t possibly see the huge smile that spreads on Rey’s face.

 

 

Ben Solo is big. Rey knew that much.

She had seen him walking down the basement corridors a few times on her way to the shooting range, and since then she had never forgotten. The swagger, the width of his shoulders as he passed by her, the towering figure looming above her. The _scent._

That is, she thought she hadn’t forgotten until she was facing his very light dressed form coming out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a thin white shirt and dark trunks. Oh god no. Where were the baggy clothes. In her panic, Rey has picked the worst pajamas she had brought with her, an oversized shirt that went all the way back to her college years, a wearable fossil more than a shirt at this point, with a slice of pizza saying ‘ Take me, take me now’ on it. Way to go Omega brain, way to fucking go.

She presses her legs together under the covers, sinking as far into the bed as she can, wishing for it to swallow her whole, away from this dangerous sight and these inappropriate thoughts. He’s so much bigger than she remembered. How the _hell_ is he that huge. All he eats are gourmet portions of food gulped with litres and litres of black coffee.

He neatly folds the clothes she assumes he’ll wear tomorrow on a chair next to the bathroom’s door-- grey button down shirt and the same black khakis as everyday, solid choice Solo-- and the way he’s bent over now, with his back to her, makes Rey want to creep up on him and wrap her arms around his chest. She wonders how far the tips of her fingers could reach. How far he’d let them go. How far she would take them _herself_. She clutches the sheets beside her as she feels warmth pooling beneath her knickers.

He turns toward her, nearly catching her stare. She swallows as he stomps toward her, putting one knee on the bed, then another so slow and so cautious that her heart swells. His hair has fallen over his eyes. She wants to tuck it behind his ears, to see more of him, so much more than he’ll ever let her. As he climbs onto the mattress, his stance feels beastly, and feral, hungry and ah-- like nothing she’s felt before. He lays down next to her, too far to touch her yet too close for her not to want him to. Thank god for that extra dose of suppressant she took earlier that stuffs her nose with a chemical cocktail of foul smells rather than utterly delicious Ben scent. It’s half more than she should be taking with her height and weight but it simply wasn’t enough. Still isn’t. Probably never will be. Because even now, ….It’s still there, pouring out of every inch of that giant of a man.

It’s odd.

Really unsettling.

Rey’s worked with Alphas before and it never was an issue. Poe smells like Sunday barbecues, with overcooked food and cold drinks, which Rey finds.…friendly. A friendly smell. Phasma too, the only Alpha woman Rey’s ever came across, has a decent smell herself.

  
But Ben-- Ben’s scent is _indescribable_. The things it does to her are beyond understanding, it’s as if each smell that touches his own, becomes a thousand times more intense.

She loves the way she can still faintly make out the beer he drank at dinner underneath the minty flavor of his toothpaste, the dampness of his skin through the musky soap he uses, and beyond his suppressant’s sourness, Ben. Everywhere. These suppressants are a fucking joke.

  
She shifts under the covers, awkwardly glancing at her feet. The bed feels so much warmer now. Less lonely too. Her heart thumps in her chest and she tries to pull the blankets tighter around her, but as she tugs at the seam, a little bit too forcefully, the covers puff up and her eyes fly to Ben‘s long legs splayed over the sheets. It all happens too quickly, but when she sees his thick length barely hidden by his trucks, a deep thrill of arousal engulfs her senses. It’s--

  
‘ Can I turn off the lights ?’

  
She blinks up at him. A light blush has crept up his neck and she can see the tip of his ears flushing. He’s beautiful.

No.

Don’t do it.

Let me see you.

She nods. Their eyes meet, and when his fingers press the switch, she sees them flickering to her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can it get any more awkward ?  
> Yes. Yes it can and it will.  
> Thank you for reading ! Tell me what you thought in the comments !

**Author's Note:**

> It seems the story goes on for a couple more chapters ! Thank you for reading ! It'll a be udpated quickly.


End file.
